


RBB Art - Offering A Hand

by phoenixmetaphor



Category: The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Art, Cap_Ironman Reverse Bang Challenge, Wing AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 11:08:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixmetaphor/pseuds/phoenixmetaphor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one winged angel offers to help another angel after a fall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	RBB Art - Offering A Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Drawn for the Cap-IM Reverse Big Bang challenge. Who doesn't love a good wing AU? 
> 
> I had an awesome pair of authors who chose my rough draft to write a story -- I hope my finished art manages to do their fics justice :D
> 
> [Heaven's in Purgatory](http://archiveofourown.org/works/811306) by [KMYash](http://archiveofourown.org/users/KMYash/pseuds/KMYash).
> 
> [light of a dark black night](http://archiveofourown.org/works/817895) by [kellifer_fic](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kellifer_fic/pseuds/kellifer_fic)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Heaven's in Purgatory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/811306) by [KMYash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KMYash/pseuds/KMYash)




End file.
